


Hoying, Scott

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: Christmas Gifts 2017 [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Character Study, Gen, mitch and kirstin are mentioned, scott is an angel on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: Scott Hoying (September 17, 1991 – present) is a singer/songwriter originally from Arlington, Texas. He is one of the founding members of the 3x Grammy Award-winning acapella group Pentatonix (Mitch Grassi, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola, Matt Sallee, present; Avi Kaplan, past).[character study: scott hoying]





	Hoying, Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxalways_and_foreverxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxalways_and_foreverxx/gifts).



> HI CAT MY LOVE MERRY CHRISTMAS I LOVE YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LITTLE THING I WHIPPED UP

Scott Hoying (September 17, 1991 – present) is a singer/songwriter originally from Arlington, Texas. He is one of the founding members of the 3x Grammy Award-winning acapella group Pentatonix (Mitch Grassi, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola, Matt Sallee, present; Avi Kaplan, past).

But Scott is so much more than that. He’s sunshine. He’s love. He’s joy. He’s big and bright and warm and gentle but also strong and fiercely loyal and protective and doesn’t stand for anyone’s shit.

Scott is sunshine. He brightens any room he’s in just with a smile. He’s warm and soft when he gives hugs. He listens to you talk, doesn’t interrupt until you’re done. He understands what it’s like to not have a voice, to be spoken over and told to stand down, so he’s careful to never do that with anyone. He listens and offers advice that’s always accompanied with a long hug and a whisper of _good luck_.

Scott is love. He carries it in his big heart and it shows in every word, every action. He’s gentle with the people he loves and the people he’s never met before. He’s the first to offer a hug or support for anyone who might need it. He loves everyone. To a fault, sometimes. He’s also too trusting, too forgiving, but that’s where Mitch and Kirstin balance him out. There’s a reason the three of them are still such good friends. He’s the one who’d forgive almost anything, and they’re the voice of reason and the ones who let him know if he needs to just cut certain people out of his life.

Scott is joy. He’s always laughing, always finding the silver lining to clouds and always pointing out the positives in every situation. He’s the glass half full to Mitch’s _there’s water in the glass._ He’s the one who looks at getting sick as a time to rest and learn new things instead of seeing it as forcing him to stop working. He’s the one who brings light to dark moments. He’s the one who carries happiness with him. It’s infectious, like his laughter.

Scott is big and bright and warm and gentle, but he doesn’t stand for anyone’s shit, especially not towards those he cares about.

Scott is loyal. Scott is protective. He will guard his family and close friends with his life. Even if he’ll sometimes take too much responsibility on his own shoulders, he’ll always be there for the people he cares about. He’s the first to call or text if someone’s sick. He’s the first to impulse-drive home to Texas if his parents are short-handed with something or other. He has no qualms about ripping trolls online apart, even if he does it in a way that’s so incredibly subtle that it’s almost undetectable. He will protect his loved ones. Period. Zero questions asked.

So yeah, Scott might be a singer/songwriter originally from Arlington, Texas, a founding member of the acapella group Pentatonix, and a Youtube personality along with his best friend, Mitch, but Scott’s so much more. He’s sunshin, he’s love, he’s joy. He’s big and bright and warm and gentle, but he also doesn’t tolerate anyone’s shit. He’s also protective and intensely loyal. He’s dedicated to his family and his best friends. He’s a teddy bear incarnate.

Scott Hoying is a lot of things, but most of all, he’s kind. He’s kind to everyone around him. To the barista at Starbucks. To fans. To friends. To cab drivers and stage crew and management and everyone he might encounter.

He is a gift.

 

-fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if scott hoying is an angel


End file.
